The Lighthouse's Tale
by MonStErScLosEt
Summary: This is The Tale of Chad Goldfarb, the Lighthouse keeper, who falls in love with the Church Priest's daughter, Sonny Munroe. One day, Sonny goes out to sea, when a violent storm hits. Will She survive? I am A Lighthouse, Born by the Weather and The Waves.
1. Lighthouse's Tale

**Okay, so this is very different than what I usually write, but hey, I thought it would be a cute story. It's based off the song, The Lighthouse's Tale by Nickel Creek. It's a sad song, you should listen to it. Anyways, I thought I would put a little twist on it, and make it with Sonny and Chad, but with a different ending. You'll have to wait and see! So, here comes the story that will be awesome...maybe. Ha ha, lets begin.**

I am the lighthouse, born by the weather and the waves. I keep my lamp lit at the top of my tower, to warn the sailors on there way. I am located on the coast of a little village in Australia.

This is a story, that has been burned into my memory. It is about My keeper, who falls in love with the Church Priest's daughter. They soon fall deeply in love with each other. But one day, they get torn apart, when She has to go out to sea, to get holy water for the church. Once a violent storm comes, the life of her is at risk.

So, this is the story. The one that may make you laugh, cry, and maybe smile.

I, am the author of this tale, the one that people have been talking about for sometime.

I am a lighthouse, born by the weather and the waves. I keep my lamp lit, to warn the sailors on there way.

**Well, that's just the introduction! The next chapter will be up tomorrow, or ****Thursday! I hope you like the plot. It's different than anything that I've ever written before. Review!**


	2. Father's Blessing

**Okay, so this is the first real chapter of The Lighthouse's Tale. If you are wondering, the lighthouse is telling the story. The story is mainly in Chad's Point of view, but maybe a few times it's in Sonny's point of view. Anyways, with that stuff out of the way, I am going to begin the tale. :)**

_Italic font: Lighthouse's POV_

Normal Font: Chad's POV

My Name is Chad Goldfarb. I live in a little village, on the coast of Australia. You may think that I have an Australian accent, but to be honest, I have a Italian background, so I speak in an American like accent.

I work as a lighthouse keeper on the ocean shore. I make sure the lights are working correctly and that they are pointing towards the sailors, so they know where they are. I love my job, and I have actually grown a bond with the lighthouse. Sometimes, when I have no one to talk to, I sit at the top tower, and say my thoughts out loud. To you, that might sound a little silly, but hey, it works to get what your feeling out of your system.

_Chad was my buddy. He was my keeper for about twenty years. This part of the tale, is when he first started. Back when he was eighteen years old, and just graduated high school. My old keeper, Nico Harris, showed him around, telling him how things worked. Nico quit because he wanted to move to America with his wife, Tawni Harris. Well, back to where I left off._

I walked along the shore line, my hands in my pockets. I was pacing. I was in a situation, one that was very hard for me.

There is this girl. Her name is Sonny Munroe. She is my Church's Priest's Daughter. We dated in our senior year of High school, but she broke up with me, because her father said church before dating. Well, I wanted to take her hand in marriage, but I don't know if she'll accept. Worse yet, I don't even know if Mr. Munroe will even give me his blessing.

_Sonny Munroe was born in England, but moved to Australia when she was fourteen, so right before high school. She was a fine lady. She had extraordinary grades and she loved to be in a church community. Chad however didn't have such great grades, and that's why he ended up being my keeper. But, hey, if it weren't for his horrible grades, he wouldn't be with me right now, now would he?_

It was Sunday morning, and the birds were chirping. I got dressed in my casual outfit, and headed down the road to the Church. I walked down the dirt path, as I saw mother's holding the hands of there children and fathers talking to there friends who were also walking to the church.

There is only one Church in the village, and almost everyone went to it. Legend here tells that if you did not go to Church, you would be cursed, and you would die a painful death in a course of two months. That is pretty much why most people go, but I truly enjoy it.

I walked through the white wooden doors and sat right in the front row, as usual. I sang along to the songs, and watched Sonny, in the choir, singing with the rest of us.

Man, isn't she a beauty. The way her chestnut, brown curly hair falls down her shoulders and her big brown eyes shined. I have wanted her for so long, but sadly, I can say that she'll never love me, as I love her.

_Chad Goldfarb was never in love, until she saw her. He loved practically everything about her. He loved most of all, her personality, and how she could be so bubbly all the time. I never saw Chad stare at a girl, like he did to her. He made it completely obvious that he liked her._

Once Church ended, I wanted to make my move then and there, but first, I had to go to her father, and get his blessing. I walked slowly to the front of the church, and went up to the Priest. I gulped, and he turned around instantly.

"Hello son. What brings you up here?" The Priest asked me, in a polite tone.

"I wanted to ask you something. It's kind of important." I replied, sweating buckets right in front of him.

"Relax boy, now what do you want to ask me?"

"I wanted to ask If I could...uh...T-take, y-your...-"

"Just spit it out me lad!" He shouted, clearly getting irritated with my stuttering.

"I want to take your daughter's hand in marriage." I said very quickly.

"Can you say that a little slower?"

"Can I take your daughter's hand In marriage?" I asked, the twinkle in my eye showing.

"...No."

_Right then and there, his heart shattered into a million pieces. He was so devastated. He wanted her so badly, all to himself. But, I guess things between them weren't meant to be. But, sometimes if you love someone, you will go to the extremes, to get what you want._

**Well, that is the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Review! :)**


End file.
